winxfandomcom-20200222-history
We Are the Winx
|names = We Are the Winx |music = Nathaniel Reichman and John Siegler |lyric = Norman J. Grossfeld and John Siegler |pre = N/A |next = Feels like Magic}} We Are the Winx is the opening and closing theme of Winx Club in the 4Kids dub. For seasons two and three, two lines changed in the song to integrate Aisha who joined the Winx in the second season. Lyrics |-|Season 1= Close your eyes And open your heart Believe in yourself That's how it starts Dreams will come true Just wait and see 'Cause the magic's in you And the magic's in me We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx Magical flowers Digital Powers Rhythms and Tunes The Sun and the Moon Keep on searching Far and wide for The fire burning Deep inside We've got the style And we've got the flair Look all you want Just don't touch the hair We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx |-|Season 2 - 3= Close your eyes And open your heart Believe in yourself That's how it starts Dreams will come true Just wait and see 'Cause the magic's in you And the magic's in me We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx Magical flowers Digital Powers Rhythms and Tunes The Sun and the Moon Magic shapes And shifting tides And the fire burning Deep inside We've got the style And we've got the flair Look all you want Just don't touch the hair We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx |-|Flutter Magic= We are the Winx We are the Winx We will become Fairies so bright Make our wings flutter And sparkle with lights Beautiful Bloom And her friends too They've all got the magic Now the magic's for you We are the Winx We are the Winx Come join the club We are the Winx Trivia *In a Mattel advertisement for the Flutter Magic dolls, a new part of the song can be heard with the same rhythm as the first eight lines, but in a higher key. *The song is also used in Winx Club: Quest for the Codex and Winx Club: Mission Enchantix. *Apart from a few exceptions, its chorus is heard every time the Winx transform. *In a few episodes, this song's instrumental was not only used for the ending credits, but also in the episode: **In the 4Kids version of "An Unexpected Event", "Mission to Domino" and "Princess Amentia", it was used when Stella is transforming into a fairy. *This song is the first and to date only song to be an opening and closing song and to be used during transformations. *This song is the first and to date only song to be the opening and closing song of more than one season. *This song is the first (since 4Kids' dub began one year before Cinélume's) closing song to be the closing song of more than one season. **The second one is The Girls of the Winx Club. **The third and to date last one is Superheroes. *This song is one of three closing songs for season one, this one being from 4Kids's dub. **The other two songs are The Girls of the Winx Club of the Cinélume's dub and Superheroes of the Nickelodeon's dub for the three special episodes summarizing season one. *This song is one of three closing songs for season two, this one being from 4Kids's dub. **The other two songs are The Girls of the Winx Club of the Cinélume's dub and Superheroes of the Nickelodeon's dub for special episode summarizing season two. *This song has many counterparts: **For Cinélume: ***Its counterpart for the first, second and third seasons opening song is Under the Sign of Winx. ***Its counterpart for the first and second seasons closing song is The Girls of the Winx Club. ***Its counterpart for the third season closing song is If You're a Winx. ***Its counterpart for the Winx transformation song is We Girls are the Winx. **For Nickelodeon: ***Its counterpart for the first, second and third seasons opening song is Winx, You're Magic Now. ***Its counterpart for the first, second and third seasons closing song is Superheroes. ***Its counterpart for the Charmix transformation song is The Power of Fire and The Power of Charmix. *This song is one of two songs for the Winx transformation. **The other is We Girls are the Winx from Cinélume. Videos Category:Songs Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Songs Category:4Kids Category:Games Songs Category:Games Category:Transformation Songs Category:Instrumental Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Charmix Category:Winx Club: Quest for the Codex Category:Winx Club: Mission Enchantix Category:Season 1 Songs (4Kids) Category:Season 2 Songs (4Kids) Category:Season 3 Songs (4Kids)